


a new night sky

by starypaws



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other, nep uses they/them pronouns, they’re both gay and trans thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starypaws/pseuds/starypaws
Summary: Earth c’s night sky is entirely new to Jade, thousands of unnamed stars and galaxys. But sometimes the most wonderful things are allready close to home.





	a new night sky

**Author's Note:**

> jghhhhhhhg i havebt written literallly anything in 7 years but hereee we goooo. constructive critisism would be helpful!

It was a warm summer night, the air filled with the humming of insects. Jade lay on her back in the grass, dew dampening her dress, hair splayed out in an arc behind her head. She watched the stars blink between the glow bugs and tall grass, seeming to sway with the planet around her.   
It was a complicated feeling, being so far away from the expanse of space when it looked so close. Feeling the turn of this new world, the movement off distant planets, while twisting her hand in the plants tickling her skin.

Jade’s white fluffy ears twitched slightly, noticing the sound of padded footsteps and the mumbling of a high melodic voice. She smiled and pushed herself up to look over at the approaching form of Nepeta. They were walking carefully along some imagined path, grass brushing their thighs and alien eyes glinting eerily in the starlight.   
They grinned suddenly, noticing Jade and sped up. “Hey! I furrought id find mew here” Nepeta said as they flopped down beside her “Which stars can mew see today?”. “Well i don’t have names for them all yet silly” Jade laughed. “But look here, there’s this one pattern starting up by becs star and ending down there” She pointed, finger tracing lines in the sky. Nepeta hummed thoughtfully, leaning over so their head rested just beside Jades and followed her hand with their eyes. “It sorta looks like this one we had back on earth, but it wiggles at the end just there like, Oh kinda like leo did!” Jade said excitedly. Nepetas ears perked up “Leo! Like a pawsome space kitty then!”. Jade giggled “Well yeah it’s literally you”. Nepeta opened their mouth slightly “oh.... wow ohh i nefurr even thought, but- well we created your universe so... but wow”. Jade looked across at nepetas slightly awestruck face, still staring up at the night sky. “Yeah all the trolls where there! I loved yours because it allways showed up right at the end of summer when the sky was clearest”. Nepeta turned their head to face Jade, a slight green tinge to their grey cheeks. “That makes me really happy” they smiled softly “Like i dunno, like i was watching ofurr mew befurr we even met”. Jade smiled brightly and leaned over to kiss them. She could feel the soft, catlike split of their lip and they tasted of something sugary sweet. Nepeta smiled into the kiss and wove their fingers in Jades hair, brushing the edge of her ears with their claws.   
Purring Nepeta broke the kiss and turned their eyes towards the stars again. “Do mew think there’s one fur mew? A constellation i mean”. Jade hummed in response while continuing to watch nepetas face. Their skin was flushed green and the stars were reflected in their large eyes. “Well... i suppose someone has to make one up!”. Nepeta looked thoughfull for a second, scrunching up their face slightly. Then raised a clawed hand and pointed “i’ve decided then, that ones mew!”. Jade giggled “The wiggly one?” “Yup! with the tail! A wiggly space dirtnoodle!”. Jade snorted and broke into laughter “I’m so glad i’ve been immortalised as a worm forever”. Nepeta chirped mischievously and suddenly sat up leaning over Jade, a hand on either side of her head. “Ac purrounces with their powfurrfull space purrbeast paws upon the tiny space dirtnoodle”. Jade sticks her tongue out, still laughing. “Bluughh why do i have to be a worm”. Nepeta rolls their eyes dramatically “Wellll fineee i guess that bit can be a barkbeast tail and those bits above are the ears” They lean down and pressed a kiss on the corner of jades mouth “I’ve still defurrintly pounced on mew though, this furrocuois hunter never lets anything escape their paws”. Jade smiled up at nepetas face, their messy hair falling forward framed by the night sky “Well then that there is you, beside me! see there’s little paws and everything” She says while pointing her hand back up again. Nepeta leans back to see, looking away from Jade. who took the chance to jump up and flop down on top of them, face resting on their chest. “Ah-ha! looks like my canine cunning has turned the tide in this battle”. Nepeta flailed their arms and legs around dramatically “Oof! Ohh noooooo whatefurr will i do, mew have caught me. Blughhhhhhh guess i’ll die”. “Nooooo” Jade laughed “I’ll have to save you with my heroic witch powers” She leaned forward and began peppering their face with kisses, going “mwah” each time. Nepeta giggled and tilted their head to catch jades lips with theirs, The purred “I’ve been saved! How will i efurr repay mew?”. Jade shifted her weight to lay beside nepeta, arms wrapped around their side “Watch the stars with me a little longer?”. Nepeta purred louder and cuddled closer against Jade.  
The glow bugs had grouped around them both, creating their own tiny field of lights mirroring the sky above. Jade watched them as nepeta drifted into a light sleep. She thought to herself even though she sometimes missed being among the stars she didn’t ever want to leave, because her whole universe was all ready right beside her.


End file.
